The invention relates to a door handle assembly for an automobile comprising a grab section being manually actuatable from the outside or the inside of the door of an automobile, which grab section is moveably mounted between a resting position and an opening position on a bearing component to be mounted on the door, and which is connected to an actuating lever, which is also moveably mounted on the bearing component such that the actuating lever upon a movement of the grab section between its resting position and its opening position is also moved between a resting position and an opening position, wherein the grab section is biased into its resting position and wherein the grab section or the actuating lever can be coupled with a lock of the door such that the lock is opened when the grab section is moved from its resting position into its opening position, further comprising a fly weight which is moveably mounted between a releasing position in which it allows a movement of the grab section into its opening position and at least one locking position in which it effects a locking of the grab section against a movement into its opening position, wherein the fly weight is biased into the releasing position and wherein the fly weight is moved into the locking position when a predefined acceleration acts on the door handle assembly which effects an opening force onto the grab section.
An external door handle assembly is disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2006 027 912 A1. In this case a fly weight is provided, said fly weight being moveable between two end positions, namely a releasing position and a locking position. The fly weight is biased into its releasing position and is moved into the locking position if a predetermined transverse acceleration acts on the automobile which exerts an opening force on the handle, for example in the event of a side impact. The known fly weight has a locking section which in the locking position cooperates with an associated locking surface of a counter bearing section. In the locking position, a pivoting of the door handle in its opening position and thus an undesired opening of the door in the event of a side impact are reliably prevented. However, the known door handle assembly is associated with a structural complexity which is not inconsiderable. A high number of components is required and the weight of the known device is relatively large.